Apple Pie!
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: starring Makaoh Albarn and Soulina Evans. Genderbent characters.


"Makaoh!" Soulina screamed.

"Don't worry it's almost done..."

"Eek!"

Soulina waited on the couch to open her eyes to see the movie.

"There we go...all the parts are out" Makaoh said poking Soulina to open her eyes.

"...huh? It's over?" Soulina open her eyes to look at the movie "Oh yay all the parts are out!"

"Well I'm going to finish cooking that dessert I started for us"

"The apple crumb dutch pie!?" Soulina said drooling over the name.

"Yep, oh! make sure you feed Blake(couldn't find genderbent name for Blair) Soulina" Makaoh said going into the kitchen.

"Okay Makaoh!" Soulina smiled then got right to it. She walked in the kitchen to get the cat food trying to avoid getting in her Meister's way. Soulina walked in her room to see her expected guest "Hey Blake."

"Oh hello sweety" Blake said jumping off the bed in cat form.

"Hey...heh it would be funny if Makaoh walked in instead me" Soulina snickered.

"Why?"

"Because if you said "Oh hello sweety" to him, he'll be like "Blake don't say that, you sound like my mother" Ha!" She laughed as she imagine how Makaoh would be so annoyed.

"I guess he would be" Blake said with a sly laugh.

"I guess he would be what?" Makaoh walked in looking at the two curiously.

"Hehehe, oh nothing" Soulina chuckled.

"Uh-huh...looks like somebody's not getting apple pie" Makaoh said sarcastically.

"...apple pie...it's done?"

"Yep" Makaoh randomly pull the pie from behind his back.

"Ahh!" Soulina squeak at its delicious unique looking appearance "...damn...Okay!"

"Hmm?"

"We were just talking about how you would be annoyed if Blake greeted you by saying "Oh hello sweety" "

Makaoh stared at Soulina for a second then snapped in his mind.

"So what about that apple p-"

"I have no pity for that woman, ugh!" Makaoh stormed out of the room accidentally throwing the pie.

"Nooooo!" Soulina reached out for the pie before it hit the ground. "I-I caught it" She said relieved.

"Oh I forgot...where's the pie?" Makaoh said walking back into the room "I knew I accidentally flung it a second ago...hopefully it's all right."

"I-I, w-why" Soulina stared at the messy, smashed up pie. "Why!?" She cried.

"What's wrong So-" Makaoh words slurred off as he looked down to see his foot in the pie "I-I'm sorry!"

...

"YOU WILL DIE!" Soulina anger risen.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Makaoh panicked and feared his weapon's fury "L-Look I'll m-make it up t-to you."

"Really?" her anger suddenly calmed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay" Soulina left the room to go watch the movie that was playing in the living room.

"...Man, I better get baking on that pie"

"Makaoh your so obvious" Blake stared at Makaoh then lick his leg.

"Huh?"

"You like Soulina don't you?"

"No..." Makaoh blushed trying to hide it.

"Yeah you do, you should try tell her"

"What! No!"

Blake smirked and almost laugh a little "Well alright then, I'll catch you later"

"Huh? Wait!" Makaoh called out.

"What is it?" Blake said as he jumped on the window seal.

"Are you going over to see my mom...?"

...

"YOU KNOW IT!" Blake said jumping out the window "GOOD LUCK WITH THE KISS!"

"...Dirty cat..."

...

"Wait...KISS!?" Makaoh flushed at the statement.

"Makaoh!" Soulina shouted.

"Uh yes!"

"Where's my apple pie!?" Soulina started to feel a little frustrated.

"Oh! right here! I'm cooking it right now!" Makaoh said, hurriedly running to the kitchen.

"Hurry up the movie is almost going to be over"

"Coming!" Makaoh said pulling out all the ingredients he had out to make the last pie. "Alright this shouldn't be hard, starting from scratch is easy!" He said "Just got to smooth this, then heat up the oven, spread the apples, and I'll be done."

"...Alright let's set this on ten minutes" Makaoh said setting the temperature also.

"Makaoh!" Soulina said, shouting from the living room.

"Yeah?" Makaoh responded.

"Come sit with me" she begged in a cutely voice.

"Alright" Makaoh thought "Well I do have time to spare before the pie is done."

...

"So how's the movie so far?"

"It's good" Soulina said. She suddenly leaned against her meister, yawning. Makaoh looked down to see his weapon smiling with a hint of blush on her cheek. He felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh no" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Makaoh's heart beated faster.

"...Oh okay..." Soulina put her head back in place, where it was lying on Makaoh's arm.

"Damn...this is too much..." Makaoh thought as his face flustered red.

"Hey" Soulina said. "...Do you enjoy baking apple pies?" She asked looking at her meister.

"Um, sure..." Makaoh gulped trying to hide his flustered face.

"How about for me?"

Makaoh's heart stopped by the question. "...U-Um yeah" He smiled at her.

"Heh...cool" Soulina lay her head down, relaxing, now on his shoulder.

"Yeah...cool" Makaoh smiled and lay his head on her "Hey, have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were opposite gender?"

"Huh? No not really" Soulina said with a dozing look "But I bet you would be the same bookworm you are now except for being girl instead."

"What!?"

The weapon laughed at her meister's response "And I would be a cool, hot boy that's also laid back."

"Well that's true, because you are hot in girl form..." Makaoh regretted what he said "Oh crap..." he closed his mouth.

...

"Heh...hahaha" Soulina laughed at the remark.

"Uh...that was rude of me!" Makaoh said embarrassed.

"No that's okay" Soulina smiled.

...

Then they both realized how close they were to each other faces. Of course Makaoh was red then ever and was froze in the moment not knowing what to do. But with the help of his weapon to lead the kiss, she started to lean in. As they almost kiss something rang.

*BEEP* *BEEP* The oven beat as the ten minutes went up for the pie to be done.

"Oh! the pie!" Makaoh ran to the kitchen.

"Hmmp!"

"Don't worry I got your pie, that's what you been waiting for? Right?" Makaoh said bringing the pie out.

"Well yeah...but-"

"Then dig in!" Makaoh sliced a piece from the pie and put on his plate. "Yummy! This is good!" he spatter the pie on his mouth eating rapidly. Soulina could tell that he was nervous.

"Hey Makaoh" Soulina said.

"Yeah?"

"You got something on your mouth"

"Oh I do? I'll just wipe it o-" right in the moment Soulina cut him off with a kiss. She then lick the pie crumbs and glazes off his lip then cheek.

"Oh that's another way to get it off" Makaoh blushed.

"Well I got to say...you make a yummy apple crumb dutch pie" Soulina blushed, smiling "Yum!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
